Warriors: Mating Lemonade Stand!
by EroticallySo
Summary: Some Warriors are more lustful than others. WAAAAAY more lustful.
1. The First Fucking

Oakpaw stalked through the underbrush, eyes focused on the target ahead. His chest filled with spite. The object before him was a Riverclan she, one who had been trespassing Thunderclan's territory, picking herbs, then returning to her Clan. The trips had been daily, and the tom had kept her presence secret. He had hoped she would leave, being the pacifist he was, but he finally had had to accept the truth- she wasn't leaving without action. But today he would make her pay. He stood up to his full height, eyes burning as he saw what she was doing.

The she was dozing under the canopy of trees, her back up against a fallen log and her sides evenly rising and falling. Oakpaw's paws prickled with rage.

The she was white with a brown tabby tail, and light gray and tan stripes scattered about her ankles. The strong scent she released into the air made Oakpaw smirk.

The best aspect of her, making his plan perfect. Heat-scent, something that had been driving him wild back at Camp. He felt his member begin to unsheath, making him huff as it touched his belly slowly.

He surged forward, careful to be quiet. He continued to drink in that scent, then shot his head up to make sure nobody was around. He was clearly pleased to see no cat was even awake at the early hour, and he leapt atop the she.

The white cat awoke almost immediately, whirling onto her back. She was met nose-to-nose with Oakpaw, and yelped in surprise. "What in the name of Starclan is this!?"

"You have been crossing our territory since last Gathering, stealing Thunderclan's herbs and loitering about afterwards!"

"Wh-what are you gonna do to-" Her eyes locked upon his growing length, and she stared into the tom's eyes. "No, no you can't! I'm a medicine cat, you can't mate with-"

"You have already trespassed and stolen herbs, what's another rule broken to you, otter?" Oakpaw snarled, her scent driving him wild.u

The she, Snowfern, huffed. "And what can you do if I don't let you mount me, if I report you?"

Oakpaw whipped a claw to her neck, pressing the curved end against her neck threateningly. "You will do as I say. You will let me, Oakpaw I'll have you know, mount you and mate with you until you can't feel your hind legsif I want. I may be a pacifist, but I'm a loyal and impatient one too."

Snowfern, now visibly trembling, sighed. "Ok... But no making me end up ki-"

"I'll do what I want with your body." He said, pressing his nose to her ear.

"Fine..." She mewed. Oakpaw stepped off of her, and she exposed her dripping lower body to him, blushing. He smirked.

Oakpaw ran atop Snowfern, biting down on her scruff. He rubbed the head of his massive member against her, making the she wet though she resisted a moan. Without warning, he shoved all of himself into her, making her yelp again. He thrust once, barbs tearing at her virgin walls. She huffed.

He began going fast, rhythmically slapping against her. She soon began to moan, and he pressed himself deeper in, claws digging into her shoulders as his fur practically vibrated with pleasure. He continued slamming into her with bliss, getting done good noise out of her now as he began going faster.

Snowfern moaned audibly, tails raised in the air yet pressed up against his belly and chest. "Nnnnggghhhh... You're so... big..." She mumbled through squeaks and huffs and sighs.

Oakpaw rammed into her, also huffing and moaning audibly now. He grit his teeth, precum dripping inside of the warm pussy. He found himself racing through her, going so fast it seemed as though his shaft was being chased by a hoard of badgers. His barbs continued ripping at her form within, and his ears perked triumphantly as he heard her screech.

"Ah! I-I think I'm g-gon-gonna-! Ohhhhhh... Oakpaw..." Snowfern's front half sank low, her lower body forced up into the air as Oakpaw continued thrusting with all his might, lubricated by her clear female cum, which now spattered on the ground and around his cock.

"I think I'm gonna cum t-aghhhhnnnnnn!" His glorious white seed filled she she up, splattering on the ground as well with Snowfern's cum and vaginal juices. He thrust a few more times just to feel her tight pussy around his massive cock. Oakpaw slowly slid out of her, but his dick was still hard as a rock.

"H...heh... we're... we're done now, ri-" She yowled and moaned at the same time as Oakpaw mercilessly entered her tail hole, ramming into her and his barbs again tearing her up within.

"You think we're done? I'm still hard as ever!" He screeched into her ear, racing in and out. Again, again, again, he bit onto her scruff and let it bleed onto his fangs. He moaned and groaned audibly.

"Ow,ow! Stop, this-ngh..." She came again as he managed to spark pleasure in her. Oakpaw smiled, releasing his own load onto her again.

"Aaaah, you are so tight..." He said, pressing deep within her for a moment before finally releasing his member's grip on her. "I'm finally... Getting limp again..." Oakpaw purred, looking down to find his cock retracting into it's sheath.

"Now remember. You will have these kits and you will treat them with respect and you will now tell a soul or I'll kill you." He warned, Sbowfern shaking her head and pressing her tail to get side. "And... I'll hold our kits prisoner and mate with them as long and as frequently as I want. Or you cold keep your muzzle shut and never tread here again." Snowfern violently nodded in understanding now, darting into the thick wood and back onto her territory.

"Haha, what a slut..." He mewed, turning away.

A/N

So my mating lemons are now open! You can request by filling out the following form!

Name:

Your Username:

Gender:

Virgin?:

Age:

Rank:

Type of Mating(Rape, Kitcon, Lust, etc.):

Clan:

Plot of Chapter:

You can fill out the form as many times needed for each character. Hope you...

Enjoy~


	2. Their Own Little Gathering(secretagent1)

**This one is submitted by Secretagent1! So sorry for the wait, Some stuff was going on.**

 **Name: Goldenpaw, Pretty golden she-cat. Flirty and thirsty as hell for Cloudpaw's dick.**  
 **Apprentice**  
 **Riverclan**

 **Name: Cloudpaw, white tom. Virgin. Initially innocent until he's seduced, then he becomes aggressive and dirty.**  
 **Apprentice**  
 **Thunderclan**

 **Type of Mating: Lust**

Goldenpaw padded through the brush. In front of her, her mentor Foxsong chatted with Sparkslash about Goldenpaw's training. The blonde she-cat padded up ahead, trying extremely hard not to focus on her current... state. Recently most of the shes had begun their heat, including Goldenpaw herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong, deep voice ahead.

"Here we are!" Stormstar yowled. The cats padded down, and Goldenpaw focused on a small white tom about her same size and age near the edge of Fourtrees.

 _Cloudpaw._

Her old friend from when she first came to a gathering. At once, her pussy twitched, and she practically sprung forward, but tried to maintain her calm. She couldn't give away her intentions. Not yet.

"Oh, hi Goldenpaw!" The white apprentice let his fluffy tail sweep the ground, clearing a spot for his friend. The Riverclan she sat right there. She could see his shaft from this angle, and tried to focus on something more interesting- but nothing came to her. She could only stare abruptly up at the leaders, trying to make small talk with Cloudpaw as the sensation in her folds grew strong.

It felt like ages until the leaders finally begun, and almost at once Goldenpaw was bored. Deerstar, the WIndclan leader, went first. She liked to keep her reports long- the attention hog. Goldenpaw grunted. She could hardly stand it.

"Come on. This is boring." She hissed to Cloudpaw.

"Huh?"

"I have somewhere we can go and do something more fun until this is over."

"No, that's-it's-"

"It's fine. We're in the area that nobody notices anyways, really."

"Fine. They are boring." Cloudpaw stood up, and the two slowly inched away into the bushes, before hastily bolting to a clearing. "So what are we doing?" The apprentice asked. Goldenpaw smirked.

"You've seen warriors doing _it_ before, right?" Goldenpaw slinked under the tom's chin, as he begun to stutter and blush.

"Y-yeah... wait, you're not saying that we actually-"

"Of course I am, what is it to the Clans if we have a little..." She here paused to nuzzle and lick his neck, causing him to tremble. "Show?"

"No! We can't we're not warriors! We're not even from the same Clan! We're breaking the Code if we- a-ah..." Goldenpaw had, by this time, lightly pinned him down, laying on him with her pussy right next to his sheathed cock.

"Well? I don't hear a no."

"F-fine... We are far from any cat..." His ears flattened.

"Go wild." Goldenpaw stood up, letting Cloudpaw shake off dirt, then positioned herself in front of him. "I'm yours tonight."

Cloudpaw could already feel his entire length exposed to the world. He leapt upon the she, pressing his tip against her folds, and gripping her shoulders. He simply rubbed the edge, worried he could hurt the virgin she.

Goldenpaw moaned,already beginning to bend down. It did feel nice to relieve the irritating tingle in her pussy. "It's fine... do anything you want..."

Cloudpaw thrusted in, his balls smacking against her. The apprentice screamed in delight as he entered her. Cloudpaw himself was rock-hard, and quickly began to thrust. He shoved until all four paws were off the ground, and he was completely laying on her almost. Then he slid out, and pinned her down. "I will fuck you then." He hissed scandalously, shoving himself back into her as she screamed, claws unsheathed.

He nibbled her neck, continuing to thrust as his balls smacked agaisnt her. Goldenpaw had her legs splayed wide, and she felt numb as he ravaged her insides. He suddenly rammed himself so far in even his sheath was beginning to be inside her. Goldenpaw squealed in delight, gripping his back with her claws out, and came all over his dick. He slid out, then returned, faster than imagined. His balls were almost inside her when he himself came.

"A-ah... that was... ohhhh, C-cloudpaw... that was amazing..."

"You think I'm done with you? You're my bitch now." He gripped her forelegs again, and thrust with all his might, again spurting out a little leftover sperm. Goldenpaw squealed, as he continued.

He then rammed himself into her ass, and she came all over is hind legs as he pressed a paw on her chest, the other one on the ground. It was slightly painful, but still amazing. Pleasure ransacked Goldenpaw's mind, and all at once she came again. Finally, Cloudpaw lay on her, his dick still lodged in her, and let tiny droplets from when he came drip into her. They stared into eachother's eyes, sweating like pigs.

Short but sweet and one of the best experiences of either of the apprentice's lives.


	3. What It Feels Like

**Yay! Lemonade stands! Let's see about my order... I'll take:**

 **Name: Eggpaw, Lightningpaw, and Stonepaw**  
 **Your Username: CasualPasserby69 (edit: As of this chapter's publishing she is actually polarGodess.)**  
 **Gender: all female**  
 **Virgin?: Yes, both of them**  
 **Age: Eggpaw is 6 moons old, Lightningpaw is 11 moons old, and Stonepaw is 9 moons old**  
 **Rank: all apprentices**  
 **Type of Mating(Rape, Kitcon, Lust, etc.): Experimental turns to lust**  
 **Clan: ShadowClan**

Lightningpaw bounded towards Stonepaw, leaping atop the apprentice. "Hah! I win!" She laughed. "Man, is Darkcloud gonna be proud to hear I beat the Deputy's apprentice!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, right! I'll cut off your muzzle before you can!" Stonepaw began running towards Lightningpaw, who started darting towards where she had last seen Darkcloud. Lightningpaw skidded to a halt, causing Stonepaw to crash into her and stand up. "What's going on?"

The two apprentices strained to hear the conversation, between Darkcloud and Suntail.

"C'mon, what is it to them if we have sex? The clan needs more kits..." Suntail.

"A-ah... uh... I guess..." Darkcloud.

"Great. We can do it tonight." Suntail.

"T-TONIGHT!?" Darkcloud again.

"Don't act like you're busy. I can smell the heat-scent all over you. You want this more than the Clan, don't you?"

"U-uh... yeah... you got me... Fine. Tonight."

Then there was the sound of brush as the cats left. Lightningpaw sighed. "I always wanted to know what sex feels like. the warriors treat it so oddly. it's gotta be good if they both want it so much."

"Me too. I've heard my mom and Birchfall do it before. It sounded... like it felt nice." Lightningpaw looked up to see the lust in Stonepaw's eyes as she spoke, recalling the time.

"Maybe... we could try it...?" Lightningpaw had always kinda felt stronger friendship to Stonepaw than any other cat in all of Shadowclan.

Stonepaw's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! that would be great! I know just where we can try too!"

The two apprentices raced off to find the spot that Stonepaw mentioned. meanwhile, a tiny, cream-white head poked out of the brush.

"I wonder what they mean..." the new apprentice, Eggpaw, stared wistfully at her two friends, now just specks in the distance. Then she raced towards them, hot on the trail.

Lightningpaw sniffed around. "No twolegs have been here for months!"

Stonepaw paused, staring straight at Lightningpaw. "Why are you concerned about that? They'll leave us be. It's too cold for them in Leaffall."

Lightningpaw smirked. "then let's begin." She jumped on top of Stonepaw, who gladly allowed herself to be pinned.

"Now, i think you're supposed to put your- ah!" Stonepaw tried to instruct Lightningpaw, only to be interrupted as the apprentice slowly pressed her tongue against Stonepaw's pussy. She began to slowly drag her tongue along the soft folds.

"You taste... really nice..." She murmured through wads of warm flesh. Stonepaw moaned, already wanting to cum. Lightningpaw began to dive deeper, barging into Stonepaw without invitation. Stonepaw squealed in delight as her clit was stroked by the adventurous tongue.

"O-oh... L-Lightningpaw... you're so- nngghaa!"

Lightningpaw had begun almost teasing her partner now, tracing her tongue around the clit and occasionally flicking at it. Finally, she dove in. Her nose was practically inside of Stonepaw's luscious folds, the subject of this treatment having already pressed Lightningpaw downwards with her paws, when a voice interrupted. Lightningpaw took a final, large slurp of the delicate slit, then sat up. Stonepaw felt numb, but managed to look up.

"C-Could I join?" A tiny, cream-colored apprentice stood at the edge of the clearing, having watched the intercourse for a few moments. She was blushing, and was ready to be yelled at.

"Of course." Lightningpaw said. "The more the merrier!"

"But, how will w-we f-fit her?" Stonepaw sat up, breaking the thin strand of juices connecting Lightningpaw and Stonepaw.

"We'll have to find out. Eggpaw, how about-" Lightningpaw was interrupted as a soft paw ran along her own folds. She moaned audibly, as Eggpaw proceeded to delve deep into the ginger apprentice, thrusting her paw into her and mingling with the clit. Lightningpaw herself proceeded to lick. Stonepaw, not wanting to be the freeloader though she was fine with it, began to lick Eggpaw. Slowly, they descended deeper.

Stonepaw became the one doing double duty, as Lightningpaw pressed their vaginas together, bouncing up and down, and Eggpaw allowed to be practically eaten out, squealing at each tender touch. The apprentices began to speed up each motion, and stonepaw was of course the first to cum. She squirted her juices all over and inside of Lightningpaw, who began to rub faster than she could run or pounce. She too, screamed, as jets of cumshot streamed into Stonepaw's mouth and onto her belly and folds. Eggpaw finally gave in, squirting everywhere on Stonepaw's head. The three she's fell off of eachother, panting and coated in cum. A cat cleared their throats behind them, causing all three to whirl around.

Dakrcloud and Suntail stood in the entrance, looking impressed and confused with what they saw. "Whoo!" Darkcloud meowed.

The three apprentices stood up, shaking off the cum and blushing. Eggpaw and Stonepaw ran off, lightningpaw hesitating only a few seconds before joining their mad dash to the river.


End file.
